Romances de la 3era Generación
by harryginny02
Summary: Los hijos de los héroes de la guerra también tienen su historia, en Hogwarts o fuera de ella son un desastre total.  Humor, amor, des amor, enredos amorosos y mucho mas en la mas loca de las generaciones
1. Personajes

Romances de la Tercera Generación

_Este fic no es Lily/scop _

_**Declaimer**__: todos los personajes que no reconozcan le pertenece a Jotaka _

_**Personajes:**_

**James Potter Weasley**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: graduado

Edad: 18

**Albus Potter Weasley**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 7

Edad: 17

**Lily Potter Weasley**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 5

Edad: 15

**Rose Weasley Granger**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 7

Edad: 17

**Hugo Weasley Granger**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 5

Edad: 15

**Fred Weasley Johnson**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: graduado

Edad: 18

**Roxanne Weasley Johnson**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 6

Edad: 16

**Molly Weasley**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: graduado

Edad: 21

**Lucy Weasley**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 3

Edad: 13

**Victoire Weasley Delacour**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: graduada

Edad: 23

**Dominique Weasley Delacour**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 5

Edad: 15

**Louis Weasley Delacour**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 4

Edad: 14

**Ted Lupin Tonks**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: graduado

Edad: 25

**Scorpius Malfoy Greengrass**

Casa: Slytherin

Año: 7

Edad: 17

**Lorcan Scamander Lovegood**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 5

Edad: 15

**Lysander Scamander Lovegood**

Casa: Ravenclaw

Año: 5

Edad: 15

**Alice Longbottom Habbot**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 7

Edad: 17

**Rachel Jones**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: graduada

Edad: 18

**Elizabeth Miller**

Casa: Ravenclaw

Año: 5

Edad: 15

**Megan Thomas**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: graduada

Edad: 18

**Luke Miller** (hermano mayor de Elizabeth)

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 6

Edad: 16

**Logan Henderson**

Casa: Ravenclaw

Año: graduado

Edad: 20

**Daniel Henderson** (hermano menor de Logan)

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 4

Edad: 14

**Samantha Kramer**

Casa: Gryffindor

Año: 4

Edad: 14

_Bueno, un dia estaba aburrida en mi cuarto y este fue el resultado de eso, si les llamo la atención y quieren que continúe dejes su Review._


	2. Noche de fiesta

_**Noche de Fiesta**_

El 3 de agosto de 2023 era un dia tranquilo en la casa de los Potter.

-¿Van a salir?-pregunto Albus viendo a sus padres tan bien vestidos.

-Sí, tenemos que buscar a tía Marge-respondió Harry malhumorado

-¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto Lily a sus hermanos

-Creo que tía Marge es esa vieja de cien años que vimos en el facebook de Vernon-respondió James-¿Por cuánto tiempo se van?

-Un día-respondió Ginny.

-¿No les parece eso mucho tiempo?- pregunto Albus

-Callate Al, si nuestros queridos padres se tienen que ir por un dia, no hay nada que podamos hacer- respondió James sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Por qué tambien va mama?-pregunto Albus.

-Porque a Harry no le cae muy bien su tía y es mejor que yo este hay para evitar que haga una locura-respondió Ginny.

-Oí que la última vez que se vieron papa la inflo como un globo y salio flotando- le susurro Lily a James.

-¿Saben? Pueden irse el tiempo que quieran, Lily, empaca sus maletas, pueden pasar por Francia, Italia y España-les aconsejo James.

-Solo nos iremos por un dia-les recordó Harry.

-¿Quién estará a cargo?-pregunto Albus.

-Tu-respondieron Harry y Ginny al unísono

-¿Por qué él?-pregunto James molesto-yo soy mayor que él.

-Porque la última vez que te dejaron a cargo de Sortilegios Weasley con Fred le regalaron toda la mercancía a cualquier chica que pasara por ahí-le recordó Harry.

-bueno, aquí no puedo regalarle nada a nadie, a menos que regalara a Al y a Lily- dijo James.

-¡James!- le regañaron sus padres.

-¿Qué?, saben que no regalaría a Lily, y a Al lo devolverían de inmediato-explico James.

-Ya nos vamos-dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Despues de asegurarse de que sus padres se fueran, James saco su celular buscando el número de Fred.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Lily.

-Buscando el número de Fred, hermanos, esta será una noche de locos-informo James sonriente.

-No no no no- negó Albus-mama y papa me dejaron a cargo y no los de seccionaré.

-Alice estará-informo James.

-no haremos ninguna fiesta, solo será una reunión con muchas personas, música alta y bebidas-dijo Albus con una sonrisa de tonto.

-¿A quienes invitaremos?-pregunto Lily.

-a pocas personas, solo a nuestros primos, amigos, no tan amigos y amigos de nuestros amigos-explico James.

-Pero, ¿organizar todo eso en una tarde? Parece imposible- razono Albus.

-Nada es imposible para James Potter- replico James-además, somos doce primos, restando a Victoire y a Molly somos diez cerebros.

-Restándote a ti y a Fred somos ocho cerebros- bromeo Lily.

-Ja ja ja- rio sarcásticamente James-como sea, llamen a todos sus amigos.

Los tres hermanos sacaron sus celulares para llamar a sus amigos.

Casa Weasley-Johnson

El celular de Fred Weasley vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿James? Que pasa-pregunto el pelirrojo

_-Mis padres salieron por un dia y convencí a mis hermanos de hacer una fiesta esta noche-informo james-¿te apuntas?_

-No lo se, mi mama me castigo, no puedo salir… Estaré allí a las cinco.

_-Excelente, no le digas a Vic y Molly, la fiesta comienza a las siete._

-¿Habrá Whisky de Fuego?-pregunto Fred.

_-Claro, pero trae Whisky muggle, a las cinco, adiós._

-Adiós-se despidió Fred

Casa Weasley-Granger

Dos pelirrojos peleaban en el cuarto de la chica.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a que lea tú diario?-le pregunto Hugo a su hermana.

-Lo acabas de decir es MI diario-le replico Rose a Hugo.

Ambos jalaban un diario rojo con verde, los celulares en sus bolsillos sonaron, los dos soltaron el diario para contestar sus celulares

-hola-dijeron los dos al unísono.

_-Hola-saludaron Albus y Lily tambien al unísono_

_-Habrá una fiesta esta noche en mi casa-informo Albus._

_-¿Pueden venir?-pregunto Lily._

-¿A qué hora?-pregunto Hugo.

_-A las siete- respondieron los hermanos Potter._

-¿A las siete? No se eso es muy tarde, mama y papa no nos dejarían salir a esa hora-explico Rose.

-Vamos Rosie-la alentó Hugo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Rose.

_-Vaya, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días, Rose Weasley rompiendo una regla-se oyó decir a James desde los celulares._

Los hermanos Potter continuaron llamando hasta que casi todos los primos Weasley estuvieran en su casa, casi eran las siete.

-¿Por qué los llamaron a ellos?-le pregunto Rose a James señalando a Louis y a Lucy.

-¿Qué tenemos nosotros?-pregunto Lucy.

-Son muy pequeños-aclaro Roxanne.

-Claro, no podemos venir nosotros pero si vienes Lily, Hugo y niqui-se quejo Louis.

-Cállense-ordeno Fred.

-Debemos estar unidos para hacer la mejor fiesta-dijo James-¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Aquí esta-dijo Fred señalando una cava.

-Entonces ¡que empiece la fiesta!-declaro James.

En menos de media hora la casa ya estaba llena de adolescentes, los hermanos Scamander estaban parados al lado de la mesa si hablar.

-¿A quién ves tanto?-le pregunto Lorcan a Lysander.

-¿Con quién baila Dominique?-pregunto.

-No recuerdo su nombre, McLaggen, o algo así-respondió Lorcan.

-¿Por qué baila con ella?-pregunto Lysander.

-No se celoso-respondió Lorcan.

-No estoy celoso-susurro Lysander.

Del otro lado de la casa estaban James y Fred hablando.

-Entonces ¿invitaste a Rachel?-pregunto Fred.

-Sí, y esta noche, caerá ante mis encantos-dijo James sonriente.

-O la fiesta terminara con un muerto-opino Fred.

-ja ja ja, que gracioso, mira, hay est… ¿quién es él?-pregunto James señalando a un chico que tenía tomada de la mano a Rachel.

-Creo que no caerá en tus encantos-dijo Fred con tono burlón.

-Callate y dame Whisky de fuego-ordeno James.

-La última vez que tomaste de esto nadaste en el lago desnudo-le recordó Fred.

-Yo la compre y tomare cuanto yo quiera-dijo James.

Fred le dio la botella entera y en pocos minutos ya estaba vacía.

-Te vas a caer-le decía Fred a su primo sujetándolo.

-Callate-dijo James quitándose la camisa y subiéndose a la mesa con un vaso lleno de Whisky, levanto el vaso - brindo po-por mis padres s-sin no habría fies…

-¡JAMES!-gritaron tres personas desde la puerta, Victoire, Molly y Teddy estaban parados en la puerta con en seño fruncido.

-¡LUCY!-grito Molly-¿estás bebiendo?

-E-esto es de Louis-dijo nerviosa Lucy dándole el vaso a Louis.

-¿Eso es una fuente de chocolate?-pregunto Teddy.

-va-vamos, relájense y ú-nanse a la fiesta-les dijo James bajando de la mesa.

-Ponte la camisa-le ordeno Molly.

-Creo que no sería mala idea quedarnos un rato-le susurro Teddy a las chicas.

-Estas bromeando, encontré a mi hermana de 13 años bebiendo-dijo molesta Molly.

-Exacto, podrías vigilarla-dijo Teddy.

-supongo que no estaría mal-opinaron las chicas.

-continúen con su fiesta, pero nosotros nos quedaremos-informo Victoire.

-Este dia está cada vez mar raro-dijo Dominique hablando con Lily y Rose.

-SI, primero Rose se escapa de su casa y ahora Molly rompe una regla-dijo Lily riendo-cambiando de tema, ¿Rose, no cree que ya es hora de que consigas un novio?

-Tonterías-dijo Rose, con las orejas rojas-yo estoy bien así.

-Claro-dijo Lily dudosa.

Albus ya estaba arto de esa fiesta, tenía que cuidar de sus primos, en especial de James que cada cinco minutos intentaba quitarse los pantalones, había reparado la ventana por decima vez y apenas había podido estar unos minutos con Alice, mientras la fiesta continuaba, entro al cuarto de sus padres a descansar un rato, pero ahora un molesto sonido no lo dejaba descansar, era un golpeteo a la ventana, ya estaba arto, se levanto de la coma para ver quién era, era un chico, rubio vestido como muggle, enfoco su vista, era Malfoy.

-Rose-grito Scorpius.

-¡Malfoy!-grito Albus.

-Potter-dijo Scorpius-¿Ahí esta Ro-Weasley?

A Albus solo le basto escuchar Ro para salir del cuarto a interrogar a su prima, la encontró hablando con Lily y Dominique.

-¿Estas saliendo con Malfoy?-le pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿Quién sale con Malfoy?-preguntaron Dominique y Lily.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas esas tonterías?-pregunto Rose ocultando los nervios.

-está afuera preguntando por ti.

-Tonterías-dijo Rose esperando que con eso terminara la discusión, pero Al la jalo hasta la puerta seguidos por Lily y Dominique.

Al abrió la puerta jalando a Rose, cuando llegaron hasta el otro lado, justo donde Al había visto a Scorpius, pero no había nadie.

-Te lo dije, estas alucinando-dijo Rose aliviada.

-Pero, aquí estaba-dijo Albus confundido.

-¿Desde cuándo piensas tanto en Malfoy?-pregunto Lily.

-jajá, vámonos, hace demasiado frio, ¿no vienes Rose?-pregunto Dominique viendo que Rose no se movía.

-no, me quedare un rato aquí-se excuso Rose-¡Scorp!-llamó despues de que sus primos se fueran.

-Aquí estoy-dijo Scorpius bajando de un árbol.

-sí eres tonto, casi nos descubren-lo regaño Rose.

-Lo siento amor, es que ya no aguantaba verte-explico Scorpius.

-Pero aquí estan todos mis primos.

-pero no hay ninguno en el patio.

Rose rió tontamente, los dos se acercaron para besarse.

-¡ROSE!-se oyó el grito de Hugo.

Scorpius tuvo que volver a esconderse.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Rose a Hugo que estaba saliendo.

-Son las cinco de la mañana, hay que ayudar a los chicos a limpiar la casa-le informo

Rose, maldiciendo por dentro, entro a la casa a ayudar a sus primos.

Por años todos le dijeron a James que esa había sido la mejor fiesta, lástima que él no recordara nada.


	3. Verdad o Reto

Capitulo 2: Verdad o reto

Estaban a una semana de ir a Hogwarts, en _La Madriguera,_ además de los Weasley tambien estaban Teddy, los Scamander y los Longbottom, los adultos conversaban en el comedor mientras los más jóvenes, aburridos, se quedaban en la sala.

-No sé porque no nos dejan entrar-comento Fred-ya somos mayores de edad.

-Porque nadie quiere que la mesa explote-respondió Louis.

-No sean tan aburridos-dijo Alice luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Hugo.

-jugar verdad o reto-sugirió Lucy, emocionada.

Lily bufo-¿No te parece algo infantil?

-Quiero jugar-dijo james.

Todos se levantaron de sus sillas, algunos con indiferencia, y se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo, Lucy tomo un vaso que se encontraba en una mesa y la puso en el centro

-Yo comienzo-dijo james dándole vueltas al vaso, este se detuvo apuntando a Hugo.

-Reto-dijo Hugo de inmediato.

James se inclino para susurrarle algo a Fred, este le dirigió una mirada burlona a Hugo y salio hacia el patio, luego volvió con tres huevos de gallina.

-Comételos-dijo james viendo a Hugo.

-No-se negó Rose antes de que Hugo contestara.

Hugo sonrió y partió uno de los huevos tragándose todo lo que tenia adentro, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando su rostro tomo un color verde claro.

-Solo te faltan dos-dijo james mientras sus primos reían por la expresión de Hugo.

Despues de comerse los otros huevos el rostro de Hugo estaba tan verde como los ojos de Albus, Lorcan y Lysander lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron hasta la ventana.

-Te pasaste james-dijo Rose que estaba a punto de sermonear a su primo.

-El eligió reto-se defendió James

-Mi turno-dijo Hugo macabramente volviendo con Lorcan y Lysander. Hugo giro el vaso, este se detuvo apuntando a Dominique.

-Verdad-dijo Dominique.

Hugo pensó por un momento, Lysander se inclino para decirle algo al oído, Hugo asintió con indiferencia.

-¿Has dado tu primer beso?-le pregunto.

-Si-respondió Dominique.

-¿Con quién?-pregunto su hermano.

-Esas ya son dos preguntas-dijo Dominique girando el vaso, se detuvo en Lily.

-Reto-dijo Lily de inmediato.

-Besa a Lorcan-dijo Dominique viendo al rubio.

-¡NO!-exclamaron James y Albus.

-No permitiré que mi hermanita bese a…

-Nadie me dice que hacer-dijo Lily desafiante interrumpiendo a su hermano, tomo a Lorcan por el hombro obligándolo a voltear y lo beso dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Al mínimo contacto de sus labios, Lorcan sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, sin duda la mejor sensación que había experimentado, no pudo evitar poner su mano en la espalda de Lily olvidándose de los demás.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Victoire parada en la puerta junto a Teddy.

-Hola Vic-saludo Lily separándose de Lorcan, sonrosada-era un reto-aclaro.

-Claro-dijo Victoire guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Teddy.

-Intentamos decidir a quién sacrificaremos, yo voto por Lorcan-dijo James asesinando a Lorcan con la mirada.

-Mal chiste James-dijo Louis.

-Jugamos verdad o reto-respondió Lucy.

-Quiero jugar-dijo Teddy sentándose al lado de Lucy.

-Es el turno de Lily ¿Lily?-dijo Dominique llamando la atención de su prima.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, estaba pensando-se disculpo Lily con mirada soñadora, giro el vaso que apunto a Teddy.

-Verdad-dijo Teddy inseguro.

-¿Cuándo te casas con Vic?-pregunto Lily.

-Bueno, creo que antes hay que disfrutar de la vida-respondió Teddy.

-¿Entonces si te casas conmigo no disfrutaras de la vida?-pregunto Victoire, molesta.

-No amor, eso no es lo que quise decir, solo creo que primero hay que divertirse y luego sentar cabeza-explico Teddy nervioso.

-¡Ahora no soy divertida!-exclamo Victoire.

-No, es solo que…

-Mejor Callate Lupin-le interrumpio Victoire saliendo de la sala.

-no, amor, ¡espera!-exclamo Teddy girando el vaso, salio de la sala persiguiendo a Victoire.

-Bravo Lily-dijo Fred-los separaste.

-Oh, cállate-dijo Lily.

-El vaso se detuvo en Roxanne-dijo Albus-¿Quién la…?

-Reto-dijo Roxanne-elijo reto, que me rete Hugo.

-No se-dijo Fred, pensativo-ten una cita con Lysander.

-No-se negaron Roxanne, Lysander y Dominique,

-Digo-se corrigió Dominique-pueden tener una cita si quieren, no me interesa.

-Bien-acepto Roxanne dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Fred.

Roxanne giró el vaso que se detuvo en Rose.

-Verdad-dijo Rose.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Roxanne mirando a su prima.

-¿Quién es quién?-pregunto Rose, confundida.

-Estas enamorada-explico Roxanne-así que ¿Quién es?

Rose pensó por unos minuto si sería buena idea decírselo a ellos.

-¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?-pregunto, insegura.

-Claro-respondieron todos.

-Scorpius Malfoy-respondió Rose, nerviosa.

-¿QUE?-gritaron Albus y Hugo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ron, entrando a la sala.

Albus se levanto-pasa que tu hija sale con-sintió un fuerte dolor en el pie, vio a su lado derecho, Lily tambien se había levantado y le estaba pisando el pie-un pajarito imaginario-dijo con voz aguda.

-¿Un pajarito imaginario?-repitió Ron.

-Sí, digo no, es que-dijo Louis viendo a Lily.

-Albus se golpeo en la cabeza, pobre, ya dice incoherencias-dijo Lily mirando a su hermano.

-¿Cómo puede gustarte Malfoy?-le pregunto Fred a su prima despues de que Ron saliera.

-Es divertido, inteligente, guapo-dijo Rose enumerando las razones.

-Seguro no es tan guapo-dijo James-¿verdad chicas?

-Malfoy es muy-dijo Lily, buscando algún defecto físico en Scorpius.

-El es muy-dijo Roxanne buscando algo que decir.

-Es demasiado-dijo Dominique, tambien pensando.

-guapo-dijo Lucy, todas asintieron.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso de el?-pregunto Albus, horrorizado.

-si Rose, ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que te llamo sangre sucia?-pregunto James.

-El nunca me llamo así-aclaro Rose-hasta me defendió una vez.

-No te puede gustar-dijo Hugo tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

-No, no me gusta, es mi novio y lo amo-dijo Rose, encarando a su hermano.

-¿A quién amas?-pregunto Bill entrando a la sala.

-A los hurones-respondió Rose.

-No los ames tanto-dijo James-hay serpientes que se convierten en hurones.

-No quiero interrumpir esta extraña charla-dijo Harry entrando a la sala-pero ya nos vamos.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos-dijo Hermione.

Rose se despidió de sus primos enviándoles un claro mensaje _no le digan a nadie_, Fred y James tenían los brazos cruzados.

-¿Se lo diremos a alguien?-pregunto Fred.

-Eso es problema de Rose-dijo james-pero creo que tu y yo estaremos de acuerdo en que si la serpiente muerde a la rosa, la serpiente sufrirá-y ambos desaparecieron hacia su trabajo Sortilegios Weasley.


	4. El Tren

Me tarde mucho, igual, disfruten la lectura

_**Capitulo 3: El Tren**_

La mañana del 1 de septiembre inicio con normalidad para Rose, despues de despertarse baño y vistió para luego bajar a desayunar, en el comedor ya estaban sentados Ron y Hugo mientras Hermione colocaba los platos en la mesa, cuando Rose se sentó, Hugo la miro con una seriedad poco común en él, la noche anterior habían discutido, otra vez.

Flash Back

_Rose revisaba en su cuarto su baúl para asegurarse de que ya estuviera todo listo para ir a Hogwarts, escucho unos pasos en el pasillo, tocaron la puerta._

_-Pase._

_-Hola ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Hugo entrando a su cuarto._

_-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Rose, curiosa._

_-Malfoy._

_-No._

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?-pregunto Hugo._

_-Mira quién habla de egoísmo-ironizo Rose-déjame en paz Hugo._

_-¡No!_

_-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! Y… ¿quieres un caramelo?-pregunto Rose calmándose._

_-Yo… ¿un caramelo?-pregunto Hugo confundido._

_-Sí, es de limón, pruébalo._

_Curioso, Hugo tomo el caramelo que estaba en el escritorio, lo miro por unos segundos y luego se lo comió._

_Abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero de ella no salio ningún sonido, lo intento de nuevo con los mismos resultados._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Rose fingiendo inocencia- oh, claro, los caramelos son el nuevo invento de tío George, no te preocupes, el efecto pasara en unas horas, o días._

_Esta vez Hugo intento gritar, tenía una vena resaltando de su frente._

_-Esa vena te queda genial-comento Rose-ahora ¡fuera!_

_Hugo era más fuerte que Rose, pero esta saco su varita y con un simple movimiento lo impulso fuera de su cuarto._

Fin Flash Back

-¿Qué tienes, Hugo?-pregunto Hermione al ver que su hijo no había hablado.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, rose sonrió satisfecha.

…

-Está traicionando a la familia-decía Hugo con voz ronca en

King' s Kross hablando con Dominique y Lily.

-No traiciona a nadie-comento Lily.

-¡Por Merlín Lily! Su padre casi utiliza una maldición imperdonable en el tuyo y torturo a mi madre.

-No torturo a tía Mione, fue la tía de su padre-explico Lily.

-Si claro, y yo soy el Ada de los Dientes-replico Hugo.

-¿Quién?-pegunto Dominique.

-No importa, igual, ¡su padre vio que la torturaban y no hizo nada!-continuo Hugo.

-No seas dramático-pidió Dominique mientras entraban al tren-si Rose está feliz nosotros tambien debemos estarlo, además, Malfoy parece agradable.

-Eso lo dices tú porque te gustan los rubios-comento Hugo haciendo que Dominique se sonrojara.

-Vámonos, no podemos perdernos la reunión de prefectos-dijo Dominique ocultando su sonrojo.

Despues de que se fueran, Lily entro a un compartimiento vacio, cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco despues de la estupida discusión de Hugo, esa última semana había estado muy confundida despues del reto de nique.

-Hola Lily-saludo Lorcan entrando al compartimiento.

-Hola ¿y Lysander?-pregunto al ver que no estaba el otro rubio con Lorcan.

-Es el nuevo prefecto de Ravenclaw-informo Lorcan.

-Creo que nos quieren rodear de prefectos-comento Lily.

Un incomodo silencio inundo en compartimiento, la última semana fue igual, conversaciones cortas y incómodos silencios largos.

-¡Lorcan!-grito una niña entrando al compartimiento y saltando sobre Lorcan.

La niña era más de una cabeza más baja que ellos, castaña y piel oscura-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Lorcan despues de unos segundos.

-Tú me conoces, soy Eloise, Eloise Smith-se presento.

-Nunca te he visto antes-dijo Lorcan.

-claro que si-continuo la castaña-me ayudaste con Estudios Muggle el año pasado.

-Ese fue mi hermano-explico Lorcan.

-no, le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que era Lorcan.

Lorcan maldijo a su hermano por dentro mientras Lily se entretenía viendo por la ventana e ignorando la conversación, hasta que Eloise se acerco demasiado a Lorcan, en ese punto Lily jalo "disimuladamente" a Lorcan al lado contrario.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Eloise saliendo del compartimiento.

Luego de que la castaña saliera dejo un silencio incomodo en el compartimiento.

-Pervertido-susurro Lily con cara de pocos amigos.

Lorcan solo se removió incomode en su asiento.

-Lily, ¿recuerdas lo del otro dia?-pregunto inseguro.

-Solo fu un reto-respondió Lily cortante.

Mas silencio incomodo.

-No tienes que tratarme diferente despues de eso-continuo la pelirroja

Lorcan solo asintió, resignado.

….

Fred y James estaban a cargo de Sortilegios Weasley ese dia junto con otros dos empleados, Ron y George no irían ese dia.

-Odio estos días-comento Fred, la tienda estaba casi vacía-arreglemos la tienda.

Le entrego unas cajas llenas de mercancía a Logan Henderson, un empleado que trabajaba ahí para pagar la academia de Aurores.

-Llévalo al depósito, ponlo sobre un estante.

Despues de que Logan entrara al depósito con la caja, Fred se sentó detrás del mostrador para contar el dinero, minutos despues oyó unos fuertes golpes en el depósito.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto James acercándose a la puerta del depósito.

Cuando entraron se encontraron a logan tirado sobre unas cajas y una escalera sobre el.

-Llama a Molly-ordeno James a Fred.

-¡Mi pierna!-se quejaba Logan.

Fred saco de su bolsillo un galeón parecido al que usaban sus padres años atrás, gracias a Molly y Rose con esas monedas se comunicaban solo con las personas que ellos desearan

_Sortilegios Weasley_

_Fred_

Fue lo único que envió en el mensaje, segundos despues apareció Molly en el depósito con su uniforme de medimaga.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Molly alterada.

-Me caí-respondió Logan.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto Molly ahora enojada-¡trabajo en urgencias!

-¡me rompí la pierna!-se quejo Logan.

-Solo tengo que hacer un simple hechizo-respondió Molly, apunto con su varita la pierna lastimada de Logan, de la varita salio una luz blanca, en un segundo el dolor en la pierna de Logan desapareció.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué usaste la escalera?-pregunto Fred-eres un mago, pudiste usar la varita.

Ni Molly ni Logan le prestaron atención, estaban muy ocupados viéndose, con ese contacto visual las orejas de Fred y James se pusieron rojas.

-¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver?-pregunto Logan.

-Vengo aquí muy seguido-respondió Molly guiñándole un ojo.

-Adiós Molly-dijeron James y Fred echando a su prima del local.

…..

Despues de la reunión de prefectos, Rose y Scorpius fueron a un compartimiento donde estaban a Alexander Nott, un castaño con la piel bronceada y rostro amable y Adele Zabini, morena con la piel clara, dos amigos de Scorpius.

-Ella es mi novia, Rose Weasley-presento Scorpius.

-Vaya, un Malfoy saliendo con una Weasley-dijo Alexander-lo único que puedo decir es ¡bienvenida a la familia!-dijo sonriéndole amistoso.

Rose sonrió más relajada, luego se encargaría de acercar a Scorpius a sus primos…y a su padre.

_HPlilus: lo siento no me gusta esa pareja, quizás pase algo entre ellos, pero esa pareja realmente no me gusta._


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: ¿Engaño?

Hugo y Lorcan jugaban ajedrez mágico en la solitaria sala común de Gryffindor, y, lógicamente, Hugo destrozaba al rubio sin piedad. De repente se empezaron a oír pasos apresurados en las escaleras de los varones, de la puerta salieron todos los primos de Hugo, algunos se lanzaron al sofá, fingiendo que leían libros que encontraron en el camino, los demás se sentaron en el suelo a observar la chimenea con nerviosismo, segundos despues Rose bajo de las mismas escaleras, le dirigió una mirada triste a sus primos y salio de la sala común. Se formo un profundo silencio, solo roto por el chispear del fuego. Albus espero unos segundos despues de que Rose saliera para empezar a hablar.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-exclamo el moreno-¡no podemos espiar a Rose mientras habla con Alice y Frank!

-¿Por qué Rose dijo que sus perros la exprimían?-pregunto Louis.

-Dijo que sus primos la deprimían, idiota-respondió Dominique, rodando los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar con Rose-interrumpio Albus la pelea que los hermanos estaban a punto de iniciar.

-Hablaras tu con ella-dijo Hugo mientras movía su torre.

-Son unos tarados-aseguro Lily-hemos pasado toda nuestras vidas con Rose, ¿y solo porque este saliendo con Malfoy vamos a dejar de hablarle?

-Si-respondió Lucy.

-Eso es estupido-dijo Albus-Louis, o hablas con Malfoy o le dijo a todos que eres B…

-Cállate, cállate, cállate Severus-interrumpio Louis con las orejas rojas-hablo con el si Hugo tambien lo hace.

-Esperaras sentado, primito-bufo Hugo.

-¡Hugo Weasley!-exclamo Lily, haciendo una buena imitación de Hermione-hablaras con Malfoy y no me interesa tu opinión.

-¡No hablare ni con él ni con Rose!-grito Hugo

-Creo que…-hablo Lorcan.

-Callate Scamander, a nadie le interesa lo que creas-interrumpio Louis.

Lorcan bufo y le saco el dedo medio al rubio menor.

-¡Basta!-interrumpio Roxanne, antes de que todos empezaran a gritarse-hablaremos con Malfoy y Rose, todos.

La mayoría de los Weasley`s miraron con ira a Roxanne, pero todos asintieron, resignados, obligados por la mirada asesina de Lily, quien amenazaba con sacar su varita.

….

-Creo que me odian-comento Rose.

-No-negó Scorpius casi inmediatamente-son tus primos, no pueden odiarte así de fácil.

Rose soltó un suspiro y se acurruco más cerca de su novio. Ambos estaban en la torre de astronomía, admirando las estrellas.

-No estoy segura-continuo la pelirroja-ellos son muy tercos.

-Ya verás como todo se solucionara-aseguro Scorpius.

Rose le sonrió al rubio antes de que él le acariciara la mejilla y besara dulcemente sus labios.

….

-¿En serio?-preguntaron Fred y james al unísono con grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

Teddy asintió entusiasmado. Los tres estaban en Sortilegios Weasley. Fred y James esperaban a que fuera hora de abrir, y Teddy solo estaba hay haciéndoles compañía.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?-pregunto James, Teddy volvió a asentir.

-¡Serás de la familia!- celebraron Fred y James, ensanchando sus sonrisas.

-Cálmense-pidió el Lupin-Vic aun no acepta.

-Cierto-concordó James-hablamos de Victoire, así que tiene que ser de la forma más "Romántica y Especial del Mundo"-dijo, soltando lo ultimo con tono cursi.

-No lo creo-dijo Fred dubitativo-creo que Victoire ama a Teddy, y si dos personas se aman, no importa la forma en el que se lo pida, o donde lo haga, Victoire aceptara.

Ted y James vieron por unos segundos a Fred, antes de que James soltara una carcajada y zarandeara a Fred con burla.

-¿Quien eres y que has hecho con mi primo?-pregunto el castaño con burla-¿Desde cuándo Fred Weasley es tan romántico?

-Callate-gruño el pelirrojo, luego volteo a ver a Teddy-¿Sigues aquí? Ya vete, tienes mucho que hacer hoy.

Luego de echar a Ted de la tienda, la abrieron esperando a que los clientes, ya que la mayoría de los niños y adolecentes estaban en Hogwarts, no esperaban que muchas personas llegaran ese dia.

-Con que, ¿El Romántico Fred no tendrá problemas en invitar a la siguiente mujer que entre por esas puertas?-reto James.

-No, no tengo ningún problema-respondió Fred, desafiante.

Los dos esperaron unos minutos hasta que una señora de ochenta y tantos años entro a la tienda, James se cubrió la boca con el brazo ahogando varias carcajadas al ver la cara aterrada de su pelirrojo primo. La señora se acerco lentamente al registrador mientras James se apoyaba de una pared para ver con burla lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Disculpe, jovencito-dijo la señora, acercándose a Fred.

-¿Si?-pregunto Fred, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable a la señora.

-¿Me podría decir donde estan los fuegos artificiales?

-Claro, sígame-dijo cortésmente el pelirrojo a la señora-¿Son para usted?

-Oh, no-negó la señora-son para mi nieto.

Fred guio a la señora hasta unos estantes donde tenían toda clase de fuegos artificiales, al ver que la señora era muy baja para tomar lo que le pedía, Fred se ofreció para tomarlo él, pero, al dar un paso el pelirrojo tropezó con unas cajas y cayó sobre la señora, en una poción comprometedora, James seguía apoyado a la pared, mordiéndose el labio y dejando escapar unas pequeñas carcajadas.

Fred seguía sobre la señora, con el rostro que se confundía con su cabello, al intentar levantarse toco una parte indebida de la pobre señora, que en ese momento se encontraba horrorizada bajo el pelirrojo.

-¡Abusivo!-exclamo la señora dándole una fuerte cachetada al pelirrojo.

James, para ese entonces, se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago.

-¡Se-señora!-tartamudeo Fred, que estaba bajo el ataque del bolso de la señora.

-¡Pervertido!-grito la señora golpeando a Fred cada vez más fuerte.

James continuaba retorciéndose de la risa.

-¡Se-señora! Le daré el producto gratis, pero de-je-de-gol-pear-me-pidió Fred, sincronizando las palabras con los golpes de la señora.

-Bien-acepto la señora luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

La señora salia de la tienda como si nada, mientras Fred se acercaba a James, que empezaba a llorar de la risa.

-Ella no cuenta-gruño el Weasley.

-Oh, claro que no-acepto James con burla.

...

Teddy apareció en una calle muggle vacía, sentía el bolsillo del pantalones mucho más pesado que antes, camino nervioso hasta detenerse frente al edificio en el que vivía Victoire, tal vez Fred tenia razón y no importaba donde le hiciera la propuesta a su novia, o era todo lo contrario y ella lo rechazaba. Subió las escaleras hasta el piso del departamento de de Victoire.

-¡Vic!-llamo él, en ese momento, el peli verde mientras tocaba la puerta. Espero una respuesta.

Nadie respondió.

Volvió a tocar la puerta, nervioso, nadie respondió de nuevo.

El peli verde no aguanto más y saco su varita, se escucho un "clic" y la puerta se abrió, escucho un pequeño forcejeo en la habitación de Victoire, se encamino rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación, esta vez escucho como alguien caía a una cama, abrió la puerta lentamente y quedo petrificada al ver lo que pasaba.

Su adorada Victoire se estaba besando en su cama, la cama en la que tantas cosas habían pasado, con un hombre, al que no logro reconocer pues estaba de espaldas al ahora peliblanco. En ese momento Victoire se separo del desconocido y lo miro con ira, los ojos de la rubia se posaron en Teddy y tambien quedo petrificada.

-Teddy...

Lo siento, lo sé, soy súper irresponsable, y desearía tener una excusa, pero no la tengo y el capitulo tampoco es muy largo. Este capítulo se lo dedico a 3generacion-roselily, gracias por dejar tu Review, espero que les haya gustado, que lo agreguen a favoritos y que me dejen un review.


	6. Elizabeth Miller y una ofrenda de paz

¿Eh, hola? ya deben estar mas que acostumbrados a que pida perdón cada vez que actualizo, pero una vez mas nunca viene mal, así que perdón.

….

-¿No te gusta?-pregunto Lily, sonriendo divertida por la mueca de su prima ante la repentina pregunta.

Dominique frunció el ceño con fastidio, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco-o mucho-. Ambas, sentadas en una banca de un pasillo casi desierto del castillo, charlaban tranquilamente, hasta que la menor de las primas formulo esa pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde hace meses.

-Claro que no-respondió Dominique despues de unos segundos-él no es más que un pedante, engreído, idiota, bue…

-Sí, sí, ya entendí-interrumpio Lily, cambiando su sonrisa ahora a una "inocente"-pero, yo no dije de quien hablaba.

Odiaba cuando Lily hacia ese tipo de cosas, siempre la hacía caer en la trampa en la que le obligaba a decir cosas que terminaban revelando en quien pensaba, había hecho exactamente lo mismo durante aquellos días en los que Dominique sentía algo por su, ahora ex novio, Luke Miller.

-Cla-claro que se dé quien hablas-dijo nerviosa Dominique-del insoportable Lysander-aclaro la pelirroja recobrando la confianza en su voz y, pensando que eso molestaría a su prima, agrego:-además, no me digas que a ti no te gusta.

-¿Lysander?-pregunto Lily frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

-No, Lorcan.

-¿Qué tiene Lorcan?- pregunto distraída Lily, Dominique se masajeo la sien con frustración, a veces su prima podía ser tan despistada como su madrina-¡oh, que si me gusta Lorcan!-exclamo la pelirroja, elevando mucho la voz.

Inmediatamente despues, los pocos estudiantes que rondaban el pasillo voltearon a verlas, Lily, cayendo en su error, se cubrió la boca con los ojos como platos, Dominique hizo una mueca de incomodidad, odiaba que todos la vieran.

-Bien, olviden lo que oyeron y vuelvan a lo que hacían-ordeno Dominique con tono autoritario, nadie le obedeció-¡soy prefecta y le bajare puntos a todos si no lo hacen!-esta vez todos los que estaban en el pasillo voltearon y fingieron que nada había pasado.

-Bien-mascullo Lily, volteando a ver a su prima- te diré dos cosas: 1) decir que me gusta Lorcan es como decir que me guste James, 2) mejor nos vamos ahora si no queremos que Binns nos castigue-finalizo Lily, fijándose en su celular que ya se les hacia tarde para la próxima clase.

Dominique mascullo algo parecido a "_Estupido Binns"_, luego de pararse para seguir a su prima, que ya iba varios pasos más adelantada que ella. Mientras caminaban, su mente divagaba sobre las tonterías que había dicho Lily sobre el insoportable Scamander, ¿Por qué todos decían que a ella le gustaba ese insoportable chico? No negaba que fuera guapo, pero preferiría besar al profesor Longbottom antes que siquiera pensar que sentía algo por el rubio, negó con la cabeza y centro su atención en otra cosa, como en lo guapo que se veía Damien Gray, un amigo de Lily que hace unos segundos había salido de la nada y hablaba con su prima. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado al salón.

-Señorita Weasley, Señorita Potter, que bueno que nos honren con su presencia-comento el fantasmal profesor, con sarcasmo, cuando entraron las pelirrojas-siéntese señor Gray.

Dominique iba a dar algún comentario mordaz, pero Lily la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hasta un escritorio alejado del profesor.

-Por favor, no te metas en problemas-pidió Lily.

Dominique frunció el ceño, molesta por el descaro de Lily-Tu eres siempre a la primera que castigan cuando pasa algo-señalo Dominique.

-Se supone que no debería decirte esto, pero tus padres nos pidieron a Hugo y a mí que no te dejáramos ni hablar con Binns-revelo Lily-si te va bien este año te compraran un auto antes de que cumplas 17.

Dominique casi salta de la emoción por la simple mención de un auto y le prometió a su prima ser la mejor estudiante ese año, a Lily no le quedo más que confiar en ala palabra de su prima.

Cerca de dos horas despues, Lily se encontraba profundamente dormida, con la cabeza en el escritorio, llevaba dormida más de una hora y lo último que recordaba era algo sobre la revolución de los duendes, una bola de papel impacto en su cabeza, haciéndola sobresaltarse y levantar un poco la cabeza para ver quien se la había arrojado, se encontró con Lorcan señalándole algo al frente de la clase, la pelirroja, con pereza, volteo a ver qué pasaba.

Dominique, quien hace unas pocas horas le había jurado no meterse en problemas, estaba gritándole en francés al fantasmal profesor, las pocas palabras que había podido escuchar eran "merde", "vieux trou du cul", "pathétique" y "connard", no sabía mucho de francés, pero estaba segura que esas no eran la clase de palabras que se les decía a un profesor en medio de una clase.

-Le défaut de réaliser, est mort, trou du cul, alors allez déplacer votre cul transparent et sortir!-seguía gritando Dominique

-¿Qué hacemos?-oyó decir a Hugo, que al igual que ella había acabado de despertarse, en medio de los gritos de su prima.

Lily les hizo señas a Hugo y Lorcan para que se levantaran y la ayudaran a detener todo el escándalo que había formado su prima. Lorcan llego primero, se puso detrás de Dominique y la tomo de la cintura levantándola un poco, luego Hugo agarro los tobillos de su prima y terminaron levantándola para sacarla del salón, la pelirroja parecía no darse cuenta de esto, pues continuaba gritándole a Binns en francés, hasta que Lily le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Gracias por la muy interesante clase, profesor-agradeció Lorcan-por favor, no la expulse-agrego.

Luego de sacarla de la clase, bajo la mirada atónita de todos, la soltaron, los tres la miraban severamente, con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento-murmuro Dominique.

-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto Lily, molesta-¡le gritaste quien sabe que a un profesor durante una clase!

-Ya podemos despedirnos del auto-comento Hugo-¿Por qué le gritaste?

Dominique se encogió de hombros, no era que no sabía, solo le daba vergüenza decir que el error había sido de ella.

-Yo sé porque-intervino Lorcan-Binns dijo que la revolución de los duendes fue en 1920.

-Pero fue en 1920-comento Hugo confundido.

-Lo sé-admitió Dominique-pero me dio tanta vergüenza decir que el error fue mío despues de gritarle tanto, que preferí seguir gritándole.

Los dos primos de Dominique negaron con la cabeza, acababan de ver al orgullo Weasley en acción. Por suerte para los cuatro, no tuvieron que volver al salón despues de eso, ya que segundos despues de que dejaran de hablar sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo.

-La veo a las siete en punto, señorita Weasley, espero que este preparada para perderse la cena, y 100 puntos menos a Gryffindor-sentencio el profesor Binns, pasando a través de Dominique, haciéndola sentir como si le lanzaran una cubeta de agua fría

-Odio a ese fantasma-declaro Dominique, con los ojos azules oscurecidos.

-No me digas que no lo tenias merecido, princesa-comento Lysander, caminando hacia ellos con una castaña trotando detrás de él.

-Ni siquiera sabes que paso, Scamander-dijo Dominique con desprecio.

-Estaba a dos pasillos de distancia y oí perfectamente tus gritos- dijo el rubio Ravenclaw-eres toda una leona.

Dominique enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano, como detestaba a ese rubio pretencioso.

-Oh, se puede cortar la tención con un cuchillo de mantequilla-comento la castaña desconocida.

Los tres pelirrojos fijaron su vista en ella, tenía un aire bastante peculiar, que les hacia recordar a Luna Scamander, su cabello era completamente liso, de un castaño suave y un flequillo que le cubría la mitad del ojo derecho, los ojos eran un poco más grandes de lo normal y de un tono gris claro, tez pálida era la más baja de los seis.

-¿No la presentas?-le pregunto Hugo a Lysander.

-¡Claro!-exclamo Lysander, recordando que su amiga tambien estaba allí-Beth, ellos son Hugo y Dominique Weasley y Lily Potter, chicos, Elizabeth Miller-presento el rubio.

-Mucho gusto-saludaron educadamente los Gryffindors.

-¿Miller?-pregunto Dominique.

-Sí, Miller, es hermana menor de tu ex-revelo Lysander.

-Uh, familia de ex-comento Lily.

Eso provoco un vuelco en el estomago de Dominique, genial, ahora su peor amigo convivía con la hermana de su ex, nada mejor

-¡Elli!-saludo Lorcan despues de un corto silencio incomodo.

-¡Lorqui!-saludo la Ravenclaw corriendo a abrazar a Lorcan

Los tres pelirrojos fruncieron el ceño ante ese saludo tan alegre.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Lily, Curiosa.

-¡Sipi! Pase la mitad de las vacaciones en su casa-aclaro la castaña.

-Pase mucho tiempo en esa casa ¿Por qué no te vi?-pregunto, Lily confundida.

-Porque no salía de mi cuarto-bromeo Lysander con Picardía.

-En realidad, fue porque tú no salías de mi cuarto-aclaro Lorcan, sonrojándose por el doble sentido de la frase.

Entre bromas de parte de Lily y Lorcan, comentarios Mordaces de Dominique y Lysander, frases raras de Elizabeth y comentarios curiosos de Hugo, los seis llegaron a el gran comedor, los Gryffindors se despidieron de Lysander y Elizabeth y se fueron a su mesa. Aunque ninguno de los cinco lo supiera en ese momento, en un futuro no tan lejano, la peculiar castaña influiría mucho en sus vidas.

…..

Louis y su amigo Daniel Henderson conversaban en un pasillo muy transitado de Hogwarts esperando a que su amiga Samantha Kramer hiciera acto de presencia, aunque mas era el tiempo en el que Louis se alagaba a si mismo que en el que hablaba con su amigo.

Ambos eran bastante guapos, y tanto físicamente como en la personalidad, los dos eran diferentes, mientras Louis era rubio con reflejos rojizos y ojos castaños, bastante presuntuoso y engreído, Daniel era castaño, de un tono bastante oscura y los ojos azules, de tez clara y mucho más tranquilo y humilde que su amigo.

-Pero que tipo tan sexy-comento Louis, sonriéndole a una ventana en la que se podía ver su reflejo.

-Sí que eres engreído-bromeo Daniel.

-No niegues que soy guapo, ¿si fueras mujer o gay saldrías conmigo?

-No responderé a esa pregunta-declaro el castaño-ahí viene Samantha-dijo señalando a una rubia que corría hacia ellos.

La rubia llego jadeante a los chicos, con el cabello un poco alborotado, levanto la cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos verdes, nariz respingona y uno que otro lunar en su blanca piel.

-La próxima vez que se te olvide un maldito pergamino, búscalo tú-mascullo con fastidio la rubia.

-Oh Samantha, que haría yo sin ti-suspiró Louis, tomando el pergamino.

La chica rodo los ojos y le entrego el pergamino. Daniel y Samantha empezaron a hablar, Louis no les prestaba atención, había puesto sus ojos en un chico, solo podía ver la espalda del desconocido y de otro muchacho que estaba a su lado, desde el ángulo que Louis veía, ambos estudiantes lucían bastante atractivos, aunque le llamo más la atención el rubio platinado de espalda ancha, Louis tenía toda su atención en el desconocido, que había volteado un poco, dejando ver su perfil, ahora Louis estaba más que convencido de que el rubio tenía que ser atractivo con su barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda y ojos llamativamente grises, le pareció reconocer ese perfil, no sabía de quien, pero lo conocía. Si el creyera en eso hubiera dicho que era amor a primera vista, o quizás sí lo era. El misterioso rubio platinado termino de darse la vuelta, no resulto ser más que Scorpius Malfoy.

_Mierda._

…

Teddy Lupin siempre había sido de esos chicos llenos de alegría, que te sacaban una sonrisa en todo momento, siempre tenía el cabello y color de ojos de tonos alegres, llamativos, esta no era una de esas ocasiones, su cabello, normalmente azul claro o verde, estaba de un tono gris deprimente y sus ojos, siempre amarillos, eran negros y tristes, un poco hinchados. Acostado en su vieja habitación de la casa de su abuela, acompañado de su amigo Christopher Wood.

-¿Seguro de lo que viste?-pregunto Christopher escéptico, pensando que su amigo había mal entendido las cosas, no sería la primera vez.

-No soy ciego, Chris-reprocho Teddy, con voz apagada.

-Repíteme lo que paso-pidió Wood.

Teddy soltó un suspiro, antes de volver a hablar

_Flash Back_

_Teddy salio inmediatamente del departamento, olvidando que con solo agitar su varita podría desaparecer, con un fuerte dolor en el corazón, como si lo hubieran apuñalado, Victoire iba corriendo detrás del él._

_-¡Teddy, escúchame por favor!-pidió la rubia._

_Teddy siguió caminando a paso rápido, sintió que Victoire estaba mucho más cerca, y se detuvo, solo para escuchar que lo que había visto era mentira, volteo lentamente, quedando de frente a la rubia._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto, intentando controlar sus emociones._

_-¡No es lo que crees!_

"_Perfecto" pensó Teddy, Victoire no pudo buscar una frase más original que "No es lo que crees", el no era idiota, sabía perfectamente lo que había visto, a su novia traicionándolo sin piedad._

_-No es lo que Crees-repitió el metamórfomago-¿Por qué pensé por un momento que tu, una Veela, se conformaría conmigo? Puedes tener al hombre que quieras, no sé qué haces conmigo-soltó Teddy, dejando que varias lagrimas salieran de sus rojos ojos._

_Luego lo escucho, lo único que le podría partirle el alma, un sollozo de Victoire, quería abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien, que la perdonaba, pero se contuvo, el no era el hazmerreir de nadie._

_-¡Déjame explicarlo!-pidió la Weasley entre sollozos._

_Teddy vio a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, no podría pasar ni un segundo más hay sin consolar a Victoire, resistiéndose a lo que en verdad quería hacer, desapareció, dejando a la rubia sollozante en medio de la calle._

_Apareció en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, su vieja habitación, y se echo a la cama, a descargar la tristeza que llevaba._

_-Te odio, Victoire Weasley._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Vaya.

El peligris asintió con tristeza, había estado decidido a darle siguiente paso, y todo se había arruinado. Al lado de su cama, una pequeña cajita azul oscuro reposaba en un escritorio.

…..

-Tu primero-propuso Albus a su hermanita.

Se había hecho de noche muy rápido ese dia, y a los hermanos Potter no les quedaba de otra que hablar con Scorpius Malfoy, ambos estaban a unos pocos metros del rubio, que leía un libro en la biblioteca. Claro que para no levantar sospechas estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-No, tu primero.

-No, tú.

-Tú.

-Tú.

-¡Que tú!

-¡Basta!-exclamo Albus, poniendo fin a la infantil discusión-piedra, papel o tijeras.

Lily se encogió de de hombro y empezaron el juego, quien perdía hablaba con Malfoy, el que ganaba hablaba con Rose. Iniciaron su nada infantil juego, hasta que Albus gano, despues de 4 rondas en empate. Lily lo miro con fastidio, Albus le lanzo una manzana roja que sería una especie de ofrenda de paz para el rubio, la pelirroja volteo a ver a Scorpius, salio de la capa acercándose al rubio, se aclaro la garganta para no asustar al Slytherin.

-Malfoy-llamo Lily para que el rubio volteara.

-Rose me dijo que tarde o temprano intentarían hablar conmigo-dijo el rubio, aun sin voltear, le hizo una seña a la pelirroja para que se sentara.

-Debes sentirte afortunado de que venga yo y no alguno de mis primos-comento Lily, sentándose y poniendo en la mesa la manzana.

-Pues, me honra su presencia-dijo el rubio con voz monótona, fijándose en la curiosa manzana-¿vienes a matarme o…?

-No, para nada, vengo con una ofrenda de paz-aclaro Lily-mis primos tuvieron la idea de conversar contigo en un lugar más…privado, ¿estás libre este sábado a las 8 PM?

-Mmm, si.

-¿Sabes cuál es la Sala de Menesteres?-el rubio alzo una ceja, en señal de confusión-pasare por ti el sábado a las 8:45 en tu sala común.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver a Lily, pero esta ya había desaparecido. Tomo la manzana y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Con lo que había oído sobre los Weasley no sabía si estar con Rose era algo bueno, o todo lo contrario y terminaría involucrándose con una familia completamente loca.

…..

Review, tomatazos o Cruciatus, todo es bienvenido, pero no olviden comentar.


	7. ¿Eso es un anillo?

Capitulo 6: ¿Eso es… un anillo?

Hugo Weasley ladeo la cabeza con fastidio mientras hacia su ronda nocturna esa larga noche de viernes, detestaba ser prefecto, la única ventaja que había era el baño privado, pero, ya que no podía devolver la insignia, tenía que conformarse con ese tedioso trabajo, continuo caminando por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts. No encontró más entretenimiento que agitar su varita, haciendo que salieran chispas de diversos colores, pero tuvo que detenerse ante los quejidos de los cuadros y continúo con su marcha silenciosa. El silencio fue interrumpido por unos lentos pasos que se escuchaban en el pasillo. Hugo frunció el ceño y apresuro el paso para llegar al causante de los pasos, encontrándose con la castaña que Lysander le había presentado días atrás, la chica caminaba en dirección contraria a la del pelirrojo y parecía absorta en la lectura de su revista "El Quisquilloso".

-¡Hey!- llamo Hugo, tratando de recordar su apellido, "la hermana de su ex-novio" recordó- ¡Miller!

La castaña levanto la cabeza y forzó la vista para poder distinguir al pelirrojo entre la obscuridad y sonrió.

-¡Hola, Hugo!- salido con alegría.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante la sorpresa de que ella recordara su nombre.

-No deberías estar aquí a estas horas- le reprocho.

-Pero, tu estas aquí- señalo Miller, sin comprender.

-Porque soy prefecto.

La chica asintió alegremente y continúo su camino, pasando al lado de Hugo, que frunció el ceño.

-¡He!- llamo otra vez, Miller giro para quedar frente a frente con el pelirrojo.

-¿Si?

-Tienes que volver a tu sala común- ordeno amablemente el muchacho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya paso el toque de queda.

-Oh, bien- murmuro la castaña antes de dirigirse al lado contrario de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Hugo lanzo un bufido y a grandes zancadas llego al lado de Miller, la tomo con delicadeza del brazo e hizo que girara.

-Si no vuelves a tu sala común de bajare puntos- amenazo el Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy prefecto.

-Ah- suspiro la castaña, antes de levantar el rostro con alegría- y si tú no vuelves a tu sala común ¡te bajare puntos!

-¡No puedes!-negó el pelirrojo, exasperado.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no eres prefecta!

Apenas llevaban un par de minutos hablando y esa chica había logrado sacar completamente de sus casillas al pelirrojo.

Le agradaba.

* * *

><p>Dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar a Sortilegios Weasley, busco con la mirada a su novio- o quizás ex - al no encontrarlo prosiguió a recorrer con sigilo los pasillos de la gran tienda, repasando mentalmente las palabras que le diría a Ted para disculparse por hacer algo que realmente no recordaba, sería totalmente honesta con él, le diría que en el momento en el que se besaba con el idiota de Nikolay Krum no estaba precisamente en sus cinco sentidos y que lo único que podía recordar de esa tarde era la mirada de decepción de el metamorfomago. Llego hasta el recibidor de la tienda, donde se encontraba su tío George, con nerviosismo le pregunto dónde estaba Teddy.<p>

-No lo sé- respondió el desorejado pensativo- puedes preguntarle a Fred- sugirió señalando al pelirrojo más joven, que atendía a un cliente a unos metros de distancia.

La rubia troto hasta donde estaba su pelirrojo primo y toco tímidamente su hombro para llamar su atención. Fred volteo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero al ver que se trataba de Victoire borro su sonrisa para remplazarla por una mueca de incomodidad.

-¿Qué quieres, Vic?- preguntó con cierto fastidio que la rubia noto de inmediato, pero prefirió ignorar.

-¿Sabes donde esta Teddy?- contesto la rubia con otra pregunta.

Fred cerró los ojos, debatiéndose mentalmente entre sí debería responder o no a esa pregunta, finalmente suspiro con pesadez y opto por la primera opción.

-Creo que esta donde James- respondió en un murmullo.

Victoire le agradeció a su primo y rápidamente salió de la tienda, camino lentamente entre las personas que concurrían el Callejón Diagon esa mañana hasta llegar a un callejón solitario, donde desapareció.

La rubia apareció en un callejón del Valle de Godric, cercano a la casa de sus tíos, se apresuro a llegar a la puerta de dicha casa y toco la puerta repetidas veces, dejando atrás su temor inicial a hablar con Teddy. Para su decepción la recibió su tía, Ginevra, con una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, tía Ginny- saludo con una sonrisa que se asemejaba mas a una mueca- ¿esta Te- Teddy?

La pelirroja frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el tartamudeo de Victoire y, sin dejar de sonreír, la invito a pasar, la rubia entro al ya muy familiar hogar de los Potter sin poder evitar buscar con la mirada a Ted, topándose con una foto colgada en la pared donde se mostraban a los hermanos Potter y a Teddy sonriéndole a la cámara y haciendo muecas raras, un deje de tristeza se asomo por el rostro de Victoire, que no paso desapercibido por la rubia.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, ninguna tenía la intención de romperlo, pues se notaba que Victoire necesitaba pensar un poco antes de saber si Ted se encontraba o no en esa casa, la rubia solo observaba la foto, concentrándose en el metamorfomago, finalmente volteo a ver a su tía, en busca de una respuesta.

-Teddy está arriba- respondió la pelirroja sin más.

Victoire asintió y, sin necesidad de que le indicaran mas, prosiguió a subir las escaleras de la casa, que en ese momento se le hacían eternas. Sabía dónde estaba Teddy, ya que él tenía una habitación reservada en esa casa, que en realidad era la habitación de los huéspedes, finalmente llego al piso superior de la casa y, con movimientos casi programados, se acerco a la puerta de Ted, se quedo unos minutos ahí, debatiendo entre tocar o no, finalmente, acumulando toda su valentía, toco la puerta, recibiendo un seco "Pase". Con sumo cuidado, abrió la puerta, la recibió una mirada apagada en un rostro ojeroso, el metamorfomago abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresiva- e indeseada- visita de Victoire, mientras su cabello, negro cuervo se volvía blanco. Se mantuvieron unos eternos minutos así, en silencio, solo contemplándose el uno al otro, la Weasley se acerco lentamente a Teddy, que se mantuvo sentado en su cama, solo observándola y con su expresión, que paso de sorpresa a una fingida frialdad, la rubia se sentó con cuidado a su lado y continuaron en ese silencio, Teddy no tenía ninguna intención de hablar, por lo que fue Victoire, que ya se estaba sintiendo ansiosa y nerviosa, la que rompió el silencio.

-Teddy…

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?-interrumpió el metamorfomago con brusquedad y frialdad.

Todo el discurso que Victoire tenía preparado desapareció de su boca ante la fría manera que tuvo Teddy al dirigirse a ella, empezó a jugar con su cabello en un intento por distraerse, pero los fríos ojos, ahora negros, de Teddy solo la hacían sentir más nerviosa.

-Teddy, yo… realmente lamento lo que hice- comenzó la rubia- no quería lastimarte, no quiero lastimarte, realmente no sabía lo que hacía- hizo una corta pausa para buscar los ojos de Teddy, esas palabras no eran ningún discurso preparado, lo que decía era honesto- realmente, no recuerdo lo que hice, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, solo sé que te lastime, ¡perdóname, por favor!

Teddy tenía la mirada gacha, analizando las palabras de la chica, Victoire pudo ver un sinfín de emociones en esos ojos que tanto amaba, pero las que más le llamaron su atención fueron dos, la indecisión y la tristeza, el ahora peli-gris abrió y cerró los ojos con rapidez, como despertando de un trance y dirigió su mirada a la rubia y, con cierta duda, hablo.

-Yo, no sé si creerte- admitió- tampoco sé si confiar en ti, Victoire, me engañaste, quien sabe si ya lo has hecho antes o lo volverás a hacer- Victoire abrió la boca, preparada para negarlo, pero Ted no le dio tiempo de hablar- no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti, necesito pensarlo.

Victoire asintió en silencio, concediéndole la razón a Teddy, acerco un poco su mano a la del metamorfomago para acariciarla con delicadeza y la retiro casi de inmediato, se levanto de la cama de Teddy, dispuesta a marcharse para dejarlo solo, le dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, deteniéndose en una cajita aterciopelada y abierta que reposaba en una mesita, su vista se fijo en lo que había en el interior de la pequeña cajita y, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y profirió un alarido de sorpresa.

-¿Eso es… un anillo?

* * *

><p>El pelinegro abrió los ojos con pesadez para enfrentarse a otro aburrido día. Al ser el primer sábado de la primera semana en Hogwarts, no tenía mucho que hacer, más que esperar a que fuera de noche y distraer a Rose. Se levanto lentamente de su cama, encontrándose al dormitorio completamente solo, a excepción de él.<p>

Se cambio de ropa sin ninguna prisa para ponerse el uniforme y bajo con fastidio a la sala común, aparte de algunos chicos de segundo año, no había nadie, seguramente se había despertado muy tarde y todos estaban desayunando. Salió de la sala común para empezar su recorrido hasta el Gran Comedor con lentitud, habían pocas personas en los pasillos, le resto importancia y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su destino, al abrir la gran puerta se encontró, efectivamente, a casi todo el castillo en el Gran Comedor, paso con lentitud entre las mesas para sentarse al lado de Alice.

-Buenos días, amor- saludo cariñosamente Alice besando en la mejilla al moreno.

-Buenos dí…- Albus recostó la cabeza de la mesa sin terminar el saludo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Roxanne, con curiosidad.

-Si- respondió el moreno antes de bostezar- Louis me mantuvo despierto toda la maldita noche hablándome de cómo Malfoy sería un peligro para nosotros y bla, bla, bla.

Todos voltearon a ver a Louis frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Es cierto!- se defendió el rubio antes de voltear a ver a Malfoy- el tiene ese… algo… y… ¡nos robo a nuestra prima!

Las chicas rodaron los ojos mientras Hugo asentía, concediéndole la razón a su primo.

-Creo que están celosos- comento Dominique.

-Sí, seguro que se pondrían así si cualquiera de nosotras tuviera novio- le secundo Lucy.

-¡Tu eres muy pequeña para tener novio!- gruño Louis.

-Se pondrían igual se yo saliera con Lorcan- comento Lily distraídamente, haciendo que el rubio a su lado se ahogara con la comida.

Todos giraron para ver esta vez al Scamander, quien estaba rojo como un tomate ante la risa de Dominique.

-Yo, eh… no importa- tartamudeo Lorcan.

-No es eso- negó efusivamente Hugo- es que, ¡Es un Malfoy! Seguro solo quiere limpiar su apellido.

En ese momento llego Rose, la pelirroja se debatió entre sentarse con sus primos o marcharse a la mesa de Slytherin con su novio, al final decidió sentarse al lado de Alice, que le sonreía con ánimo. Se formo un incomodo silencio entre el grupo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar con Rose.

-¿Malfoy ya te absorbió la vida?

-¡Louis!

Rose frunció el ceño, molesta ante el comentario de su primo menor, y se levanto de la mesa con tanta brusquedad que llamo la atención de gran parte de los estudiantes- que siempre estaban al pendiente de lo que los Weasley hacían.

-¿Cuándo dejaran de ser tan infantiles?-pregunto la pelirroja mayor elevando la voz- no tiene caso hablar con ustedes, ¡solo son unos niñitos! Si tienen alguna opinión sobre mi novio, ¡pueden guardársela, porque no me importa! Adiós.

Con esas palabras, Rose se retiro del Gran Comedor, dejándolos a todos en silencio, en especial a sus primos, los cuales la mayoría se veían avergonzados-más de la actitud de Louis que de cualquier otra cosa-. Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, esperando que la atención dejara de centrarse en ellos, cuando finalmente todos volvieron a sus actividades normales, empezaron a hablar en susurro.

-Bravo, Louis, ahora nos odia- reprocho Albus.

-Más que antes- agrego Lily.

Louis, no lucia muy arrepentido de sus palabras, sin embargo, no volvió a hablar.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Lucy.

-Pues, lo que teníamos pensado hacer, esto no cambia en nada nuestros planes- explico Hugo- Hoy hablaremos con Malfoy ¿cuento con todos ustedes?

Casi todos asintieron, excepto Roxanne, que, con nerviosismo, tomo la palabra.

-Yo no puedo, hoy tengo mi cita con Lysander- explico la mulata, diciendo lo ultimo con un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Lucy inclinándose para escuchar mejor a su prima, aunque era la que estaba más cerca de Roxanne.

-Que tengo mi cita con Lysander- repitió, esta vez más alto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Dominique ahogarse mientras Lorcan se reía de ella.

* * *

><p>James suspiro con pesadez ante el regaño que de seguro tendría de parte de su madre después de que un tarado en su facebook escribiera "buena fiesta la del otro día en tu casa" y su madre lo leyera, aunque el insistía en no recordar ninguna fiesta. Caminaba a mitad de la tarde en una calle del Londres muggle, sin nada más que hacer que entretenerse con las cosas que los muggle`s creaban, ya que lo único que sabía y necesitaba saber de los muggle`s eran como usar un celular, facebook y Twitter.<p>

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en la chica que caminaba en la dirección contraria a él, la colisión era inevitable.

-Lo siento- se apresuro a disculparse, antes de fijarse en con quien había chocado.

-No, fue mi culp… ¡agh! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja, con la que había chocado, con un deje de desprecio.

-Esperar a un ángel, pero creo que ya la encontré- contesto el castaño con picardía.

Rachel Jones rodo los ojos con fastidio y se apresuro a alejarse de James, pero él, como todo un Potter detrás de su pelirroja, la alcanzo rápidamente y camino a su lado entre la gente. Rachel se notaba claramente enojada con la presencia del chico, pero este, al contrario de ella, sonreía como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Puedes desaparecer, Potter?- Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.

-No lo creo- repuso el muchacho- dime, Jones, ¿Qué haces en el mundo muggle?

-Mis padres son muggle`s, idiota- respondió la chica con enojo.

Continuaron el camino de la pelirroja en silencio, James disfrutando de la compañía de esta y ella tratando de controlarse para no ahorcarlo en ese instante. Finalmente llegaron a una casa de gran tamaño, pero en su mayoría, totalmente descuidada.

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunto el castaño, sorprendido.

-Trabajo aquí- corrigió ella, abriendo la puerta.

Luego de abrir la puerta, detuvo su camino, esperando a que James entendiera que debía irse, pero al parecer el castaño no entendió el mensaje, pues entro curioso a la casa, con curiosidad infantil reflejada en sus ojos.

-Potter, debes marcharte- ordeno Rachel, pero James continúo su camino, adentrándose cada vez más en la casa.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué estas buscando?-pregunto la pelirroja con fastidio.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el mago.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera responder, entro una mujer de gran altura y expresión severa

-¡Llega tarde, Jones!- ladro la mujer, dirigiéndose a Rachel.

-Lo siento, señora Mary- se disculpo la pelirroja.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse, la gran mujer fijo su vista en James.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la señora.

James abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir, hasta que Rachel respondió por él.

-Es James Potter, señora, estudio conmigo, desgraciadamente- dijo lo último en un susurro.

-¿Y qué hace aquí si no va a trabajar?-pregunto la mujer, acentuando su expresión severa.

En ese momento a James se le vino una "gran" idea a la mente y, sin pensarlo, respondió.

-De hecho, si vine a trabajar aquí.

James lucio su mejor sonrisa a la señora y a Rachel, la última lo veía con total sorpresa y desagrado, _"no" _escucho gimotear a la pelirroja. La señora Mary cambio su expresión de severa a pensativa y ante la mirada suplicante de James, acepto la petición de trabajo de este.

-¿A-Así de fácil?- pregunto Rachel, desesperada.

-Así es, señorita Jones, y usted, señor Posser, venga mañana, a las 8 AM- índico antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Eh, soy Potter- corrigió James después de que la señora Mary se marchara, luego, giro mostrándole una sonrisa picara a Rachel- así que, ¿Cuál es mi trabajo?

-Esto es un orfanato, idiota- revelo Rachel.

El castaño frunció el ceño, bien, ahora solo tendría que renunciar a su gran trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley, para trabajar en un orfanato.

* * *

><p>Scorpius esperaba ansioso en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin la llegada de Potter, pasando su peso de un pie a otro continuamente y fijándose en la hora cada poco tiempo, su reloj marcaba las 7: 59, no podía negar que estaba nervioso, después de todo, nunca se enfrentaba a una multitud entera- nótese su exageración- por una chica, si eso no demostraba cuanto amaba a Rose, no sabía que más lo haría.<p>

Finalmente diviso a la menuda pelirroja prima de su novia caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente, cuando la chica estuvo a su altura le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa, Lily le sonrió un poco, tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco,

-¿Listo, Malfoy?- pregunto la Gryffindor.

El chico asintió y ambos emprendieron la caminata hasta donde sea que lo fueran a llevar. Durante el camino, Lily noto el creciente nerviosismo del Slytherin, por lo que decidió animarlo.

-Relájate, no somos tan malos, la mayoría te apoyamos- comento la pelirroja.

Scorpius levanto elegantemente una ceja, escéptico.

-¿En serio?

-Claro- asintió la chica- los únicos que no te quieren son el hermano y uno de los primos de Rose.

Luego de esa corta conversación se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al séptimo piso, donde Lily camino frente a una pared completamente normal tres veces, en ella apareció una puerta de la nada, sorprendiendo a Scorpius ¿Cuántas veces habría pasado por esa pared y nunca había descubierto esa misteriosa puerta?

Ahora que estaba allí el nerviosísimo incremento en Scorpius, Lily le ofreció una sonrisa calmada y apretó un poco una de las manos del rubio con la suya propia, Scorpius cerró los ojos, imaginando que la mano que sostenía la suya era la de su novia y no la de la prima de esta. Lily soltó su mano y le volvió a sonreír con confianza.

-¿Listo?-pregunto la pelirroja.

El rubio asintió, acumulando la valentía que apenas estaba descubriendo que poseía para enfrentarse a la familia de su novia. Y a lo que sería sin duda una de sus noches más extrañas.

* * *

><p>Wow, hace cuanto tiempo que no actualizo, ¿8 meses? no tienen idea de todo lo que me a pasado en esos meses, pero no hablemos de mi, ¿les gusto el capitulo? espero que si, creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, mas de 3.000 palabras, escritas en una noche, lo siento si me equivoque en algo, aquí en mi país son casi las 5 de la mañanita, no tengo nada mas que decir excepto, ¡ muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo pasado!<p>

nos leemos luego

¡no olviden comentar!


End file.
